1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to ignitors used for igniting air/fuel mixtures in automotive application and the like.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,507 discloses an ignitor for use in a corona discharge air/fuel ignition system. The ignitor is straight and is able to fit in ignitor openings that are straight. However, it is not able to accommodate a non-straight and/or a partially obstructed ignitor opening.